A New Destiny
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: Okay, this is weird. The Sailor Scouts have to move on... And give thier powers to another. I will eventually have all the sailors, I think.


A/N: This is weird. I don't know what made me think of this, but it's weird. Each chapter is a different senshi, I don't know why I started with Mars. They're all short.   
****

**A New Destiny**   
**** ****

Rei Hino stood outside. It was a stormy night, and the wind blew her long hair in all directions. She was heading for the park, on her way to do something she didn't want to. Regret filled her, and she wished she could just die instead of doing this. She knew what would happen tonight. Someone's life was going to change forever. Her dreams would be ruined by her new duty, nothing would be the same for her anymore. And, unlike Rei, she'd been born normal... well, somewhat normal. She hadn't been reincarnated, she hadn't lived a thousand years ago. She didn't know the things that Rei knew, she'd never seen the destruction Rei had seen. She'd never seen her friends die painful deaths, she hadn't died a painful death herself. 

A sickening feeling in her stomach made Rei want to throw up when she saw the young girl. She was sitting on a park bench under an umbrella, her free arm wrapped tightly around herself, a few bags beside her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She was just sitting there, perhaps waiting for a friend to come and walk her home, or her parents to come pick her up after a night of shopping. Rei grasped her henshin pen, which was buried deep in her pocket, and went and sat down next to the girl. 

"Excuse me?" Rei asked. She wanted to get to know her better, know who she was. The girl was startled at first, but she looked to Rei curiously. "Yes?" she replied in careful Japanese, her English accent clear. "What is your name?" Rei asked. "Hermione... Hermione Granger." Rei took a deep breath. "My name is Rei. Rei Hino," she said. "Rei, is it? That's a very pretty name." Rei nodded, and tears formed in her eyes. She quickly turned her head so the younger girl wouldn't notice. "I'm sorry..." Rei whispered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear, and she got up quickly, leaving the henshin pen where she had been sitting, and ran off. 

Hermione looked questionably at the pen. Something told her it was valuable. She ran her finger over it, and it started to glow. She immediatly drew back her hand, surprised. _But this is Tokyo, _she thought _Stuff like this only happens in the wizarding world... _Suddenly, something inside her was screaming. **_Pick it up! Pick it up! _**it told her. She blinked, unsure what to do. Very slowly, she moved her had over it. Grasping it tightly between her fingers, she picked it up. 

She felt a surge within herself, so strong she closed her eyes tightly to try and fight it. Two young couples passing by looked at her strangely, but she didn't notice. Suddenly she found herself shouting... 

"MARS STAR POWER!!!" 

She was engulfed in flames, but strangely enough it didn't hurt nor did it feel hot at all. As fast as it happened, it stopped. But she realized she was wearing different clothes now. Instead of her light purple sweater and her jeans, she had on a short red skirt and what felt like a frilly gymnastics suit. She looked up to find a young girl curiously looking her over. _She looks like she has meatballs in her hair..._ Hermione thought to herself, and laughed. "Usagi! Stop it! Don't scare the poor girl," a man with black hair said, pulling her back. "But Mamoru-chan, look at her!" the girl exclaimed. "Well it's obvious, she's the new Sailor Mars. You told us yourself we're all being replaced by new senshi," a woman with wavy aqua hair said. What looked to Hermione like her boyfriend beside her nodded. 

"Who... who are you?" Hermione asked. "That's no importance to you. You'll be meeting your allies soon. Good luck," the one who nodded said. The voice was deep, but Hermione could tell that it wasn't the other woman's boyfriend after all, but a girl. The four walked on, the one named Mamoru dragging the meatball head girl along. After a few minutes, Hermione's regular clothes appeared on her, and the pen was back in her hand.   
  
  



End file.
